The Prophecy
by Dawn the Espeon
Summary: Professor Hale finds an interesting tablet in the Ruins of Alph....Related to Emerald Destiny and probably some future fics...Please read and review!! ^^


The Prophecy  
  
They had been at the Ruins of Alph for three exhausting months, but had finally discovered the passage, which led deep into the ruins. After finding a carving of something that looked like a map at all the entrances to the ruins, they had searched for this particular passage for all this time. Their efforts were finally rewarded.  
  
Unfortunately, there were some obstacles. First was a pile of debris, collected over the many years. They had painstakingly removed it from the passage, careful not to drop or break anything in case it held a clue. It was sent to a lab for careful examination.  
  
Then came a solid wall. There were no cracks. The walls merged smoothly with the edges, and there seemed to be no way in. For all they had been through, it was for nothing. It seemed to be a dead end.  
  
Professor Spencer Hale sighed as thought about the disappointment he and his team had gone through. He was in the passage, sitting in the corner with his Umbreon for company. His Umbreon's rings were glowing faintly, giving him enough light to see by. Overhead, high-pitched screeches rang out as Zubats and Golbats went out for their nightly hunt.  
  
Professor Hale shook his head sadly; he and his team were leaving the next day for the lab, to see if there was anything interesting in the pile of debris. He stroked Umbreon, and was rewarded with a low, steady purr.  
  
Suddenly, he felt Umbreon stiffen under his hand. The Eon shrieked in agony, then started pawing at his ears. Professor Hale looked up; the Zubats and Golbats were in a frenzy, and the ceiling was barely distinguishable from all the movement. He didn't hear anything, but knew that the bats' high-pitched cries could not be heard by humans. Pokemon, on the other hand, were a different matter altogether. He quickly returned Umbreon to the sound-, heat- and waterproof Pokeball. then flinched and moved back quickly at a loud rushing sound and a cascade of millions upon millions of tiny grains of sand, which battered his body mercilessly and got into his mouth, nose, and eyes.  
  
When the avalanche of sand stopped, the Professor stood up and spat out the sand in his mouth. Reaching for a bottle of water he always carried, he washed the sand out from his eyes and face, then rinsed his mouth. Seeing that the Zubats and Golbats had calmed down, and hoping that there would be no more danger, he released his Umbreon, then softly commanded him to use Flash.  
  
Umbreon looked relieved that the high-pitched noise had stopped, and obligingly lit up his rings. The Professor looked around in the dim glow, but it was enough to see that the wall had collapsed, leaving a dark, shadowed continuation of the secret passage. Wading through the sand with Umbreon following behind, he approached the newly revealed passage, but stopped short and gasped in pain as his knee hit something sharp.  
  
Instinctively, he put a hand to the knee, bringing it away dotted with a dark substance he knew to be blood. Fishing in his pocket for a handkerchief, he quickly tied it tightly to the scrape, then bent down to see what the thing was. The 'thing' was buried in the sand; only the corner the Professor had knocked into was visible. Reaching into the sand, he probed through it until he felt something hard. Gripping the visible and non-visible parts, he heaved it free of the imprisoning sand.  
  
The tablet fell onto the sand before him. "Brighter," he murmured to Umbreon, who made his rings glow more.  
  
The tablet seemed to be broken off at the bottom, which was jagged. The glow from Umbreon emphasized the carved words on it. It was written in Unown, but the Professor was an expert at reading Unown now; the experience of being trapped in the Unown world had allowed him to understand what others could not. Huddling close to Umbreon for the maximum amount of light, he read:  
  
The world shall fall into chaos,  
  
A thousand years from now.  
  
The Legendaries must prevent this,  
  
The five Chosen must be found.  
  
First Chosen shall be Lugia's,  
  
A boy of many friends,  
  
Who shall help restore the balance,  
  
And shall win out in the end.  
  
Second shall be the Dogs',  
  
Blue hair, green eyes aglow.  
  
Who shall help revive the Spirit  
  
Of creation long ago.  
  
Third shall be the felines',  
  
And the Time-Traveler's too.  
  
A girl with a special Pokemon,  
  
And hair a midnight blue.  
  
It ended ambiguously at this part, but the bottom revealed some letters. Professor Hale tried to figure it out, but something blocked his mind from it. He shrugged, then walked out of the cave to tell the rest of his team the exciting news.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hehe, that was the base for Emerald Destiny, and probably some future fics....^____^ Well, remember to review!!  
  
~*Dawn the Espeon*~ 


End file.
